Leon's Resident Devil From The Stars
by Commander Strife
Summary: With the president's daughter kidnapped, again. Leon and The Merchant must rescue her, but new dangers lie in their way, and a power beyond reckonning threatens not only America but the Entire World!  Rated M cause, Might get Nasty with Words.
1. Blue It's a Good Thing

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters or anything in this story, i just decided to twist the story a bit and have fun with it. Resident Evil and Devil May Cry is owned by Capcom, and Starcraft is owned by Blizzard Entertainment... whew!

Starcraft's REincarnated Devil

Leon stepped out of the jeep, waving to the two officers in it to wait. Moving towards the lone cabin in the middle of the Forest, he heard some noises coming from it as he neared the door and opened it slowly, weapon at the ready.  
>Leon quickly moved into what could be the living room and saw... The Merchant?<p>

Leon walked casually to The Merchant asking "what the hell are you doing here? i don't have any thing i can give you!" with a cautious look he turned to Leon and said "I don't have long, stranger, but i should tell you to be careful of who you trust"

The Merchant looked side to side, as if being watched and said "I have to go, they're here" and threw a flash grenade down, blinding Leon for a couple seconds. When the light faded, The Merchant was replaced with a tall coat rack with a cloak just like his on it.

Some footsteps followed by what sounds like radio static came closer as three men came near the house's door. Leon, thinking quickly decided to run up the stairs and dove out of the window, landing on the ground. There were three men with sickles and hammers, wearing cloaks with the hoods up, walking towards him. Leon aimed his pistol at the closest one and shot him in the head, knocking him back into his comrades which made the other two stumble. Using this opportunity, Leon ran up to them and using his knife he climbed up on one, stabbed it in the head and jumped onto the other one, stomping its head into the ground leaving only a puddle of red mush.  
>Soon after he got a call on his radio, and Hunnigan's voice appeared.<p>

"What are you doing Leon?" Asked Hunnigan

"Not much, found someone a bit too early, and i just owned three guys in robes!" Leon sounded slightly enjoyed

"Well... make sure you find the target, and don't draw any attention to yourself"

"You sound like you're worried!" Leon teased

"and with good reason, we're getting some interesting readings from that area, Proceed with caution, and above all, rescue the subject if possible" Hunnigan's screen went blank as the transmission ended, and Leon put his radio away

Looking ahead he saw a sign that red "The signs are Accurate", another side of it, pointing the same way said "Village full of asses" from it hung a blue medallion and Leon put it around his neck and continued to the path and found a village, but it wasn't like last time, where he rescued the President's Daughter, nope.  
>Cause this time there were lots of men and women in black, small groups around the village where chanting rythmically in a circle, holding hands, a green orb in the middle of each group.<p>

Leon took out his binoculars and also saw that the church door had been welded shut, and missing the Illuminados symbol, instead it looks like theres a hole in it shaped like a shield with wings. Not wanting to risk a confrontation, he went in the path going around behind some houses and snuck up on a robed man who was burning a small crate, slitting his throat and changing into his clothes "alright, now that i look like them this should be easy" when he walcked over to the clearing he could hear the chanting much louder, and saw each orb shoot a beam of energy to the ground near where an officer was burned last time around, the ground started to shake violently as the ground seemed to split apart.

Leon tried to walk as fast as he could over to one of the doors heading to a place where he went last time and found the key to that door, and before entering the door he heard something crawl out of the ground, big and loud, not to mention scary sounding, He wnet through as fast as he possibly could.

He went to the house he found Luis at, and instead found a door and not a wardrobe, he opened it and it opened up to a cave, which he went into and found a small chest with a note attached to it "hope this helps, since you have just a pistol and all, Stranger" he opened it and he found a Tmp with an enhanced zoom, silencer and a box to hold multiple clips "Oh my god, yes!" Leon exclaimed and took the contents out, but there was another note under the TMP saying "sorry for doing this" Leon though out loud "why?" and he felt someone hit his head as he fell unconcious.

*Four Hours Later*

Leon woke up to a Blue light and found himself at a small shack, and felt like he lost a bar fight. Leon stumbled to his feet and felt around himself seeing as how all his stuff was there "Well I wasn't robbed... What happenned?" he stepped out the door and he saw that he was at the Castle, and looked around seeing noone nearby but a trail of blue torches.  
>Stepping through a door he found that it went into the ground, where a thick fog rested, Leon reluctantly pulled out his newly aquired TMP and followed the trail of Blue fire into the thick fog.<p>

Well, tell me how it is so far? any comments? suggestions? rate and review if you want to, too. Also i'd like some help with comedy, it seems i have a block for it while writing, so feel free to suggest anything!


	2. The Merchant has a Name?

Chapter 1-2 - The Merchant has a Name?

After about an hour of walking through ankle deep water, Leon was sure he'd need to buy some socks from The Merchant after this. after crossing three more torches he found some steps up wards into a pitch black dungeon and turned on his flash light, aiming his TMP in the direction of possible attackers, his arms shaking more than usual.  
>Of course he was scaredm you'd be, blue torches in a pitch black dungeon, not to mention the smell of poorly greased armor and rotting cheese hung in the air. Eventually he found a large opening where he found The Merchant Standing there, only the merchant was lit up, and looked slightly raised up, blue lights seemed to follow them both, looking at him. Leon was Very glad to see the familiar, unmistakable Merchant "Merchant! Am I glad to see you!" Leon jogged at The Merchant until he wasabout three feet away which earned him a "Stop right there, Stranger"<p>

"I see you have finally made your way here" The voice seemed to come from all over, but stared at The Merchant standing there. "I suppose you are looking for a certain person to rescue?"

Leon nodded "Yeah it's-"

"I can assure you there is nothing here to rescue" The Voice boomed

Leon scratched his head in confusion

"Good Question. Well you see, you have indeed saved the day here last time, but Las Plagas is still alive, and so is Saddler, that is not the actual reason you are here though..."

The whole room lit up to show a blue carpet leading to a raised portion of ground, and The Merchant sat down "come and sit next to Merchant, he will tell you why we have summoned you like this"

Leon obediently walked over to The Merchant and sat beside him "why am i here?"

The Merchant said "Stranger... we need help, you see. To fight a truely awful enemy that i can't deal with myself" and he looked up at the ceiling and called out to someone else "I aint the only Merchant who's been helpin ya, there are others, who have helped-tchya"

And on cue many people dressed Exactly like the Merchant came form nearby doorways, all were of different shapes and sizes, some looked like clones of the Merchant standing next to Leon, some were even Female, and there were even small children, and teenagers standing close to thier parents and the other Merchants.

The Merchant looked at Leon "My name really is Merchant, and we've been living here for awhile now, and we've been trying to fight back the robed cultists you saw earlier, I knocked you out cause you were going to face what they've been trying to bring back. If we didn't knock you out, you would have faced a fate worse than death or torture"

Leon said, "okay, so you want me to try and take this thing out, with you? what about Saddler, he'll use this as the perfect opportunity to get revenge or make things impossible" Merchant looked like he smiled "thats why you're goin' to kill him again, Stranger"  
>Leon jumped up "Well when do we get started?" Merchant stood up and while walking to his people replied "hahahaha, Stranger, you need better weapons obviously"<p>

Merchant nodded to his bretheren and they all clapped their hands, somehow creating a brilliant light that Leon has to shield his eyes from, Several seconds later it fades away and what could be the strangest looking weapon Leon's ever seen is left floating in the air, and slowly moving towards Leon, while rotating slowly "take this Ring, and it will give you the power you need to survive, Stranger" Leon seems a bit hesistant to take it, but does so anyway, and puts it on, not feeling any different "huh, i thought it would be a crazy transformation type-thing, but nope, nothing" Merchant walks over and replies "It is incomplete, along our trip we will find those who can complete it, Stranger" Leon's eyes went bright with surprise "you mean you're coming with me?" Merchant nodded and said "sorry again, Stranger" and he punched Leon in the face, and went to dreamland where he dreamt about pieces of crayon spweing out of buffaloes wrapped in bacon.

Please Rate and review, and give me some useful feedback if you want, i'll also keep an eye on how cluttered the text is, if it's at all a problem, and if you guys want, you can also suggest anything to happen in the story, be it help with comedy or just anything at all.


	3. We shoulda done that earlier

Chapter 1-3 - We shoulda done that earlier

Leon woke up in front of the chest that had once held the cusom tmp with the zoom and silencer attachments and almost instant reload. He got up slowly, rubbing his head, and looked behind him to see Merchant, he jumped a bit, but straightened up and tapped Merchant on the shoulder, who followed as they headed back to the village. Once they cleared the tunnel, they heard something heavy and alive behind them, Merchant looked behind them and pushed Leon into running up the path, "Move faster, Stranger!" Merchant felt slightly relieved as Leon went from jogging into a full-on sprint. Reaching the door they saw it has a giant lock on it, with four different dials on it, all with numbers around each dial, seeing as how they didn't know how the combination, they turned around in time to see a very large dog-like beast with razor blades all over it's body, orange markings on it's body

They went into a battle stance as three more went to join the giant one who seemed to be their alpha, purple markings on the others. "What are these things?" Leon exclaimed as one dove onto him, trying to get a chunk off of Leon.  
>He took his combat knife and stabbed it in the head, the tip pokeing out of the top of it's head as it went limp and Leon pushed the dead dog-thing off him.<p>

He immediately saw Merchant grappling with not one but two of the dogs, Leon got up to help him but fell back down as one of the dogs pounced on his back.  
>It was about to tear out his spine when all of a sudden a blue bolt of energy came and blew a hole in the dog thing, the remaining three dogs completely unphazed by this.<br>Leon felt like he was supposed to die, and lied there, slightly confused "Get the hell up or you're gonna get torn apart son!" He responded by getting up and taking out his TMP and shooting at the giant dog who turned and ran down the path, Leon went after him, but Merchant called to him "don't follow them, Starnger they'll have the element of surprise"

Leon argued with those words but agreed, knowing he'd see them again and went to help the Merchant stand, being worn out from the spiky dogs, and he looking around to where he heard the voice but saw noone and whispered to noone in particular "Thanks"

After a few moments Merchant stood up patting Leon on the head "thanks for that" Leon shook his head "no problem"

They both looked at the combination lock and went to work, what seemed like four hours, but was only ten minutes, Merchant pushed back Leon and took out a 12 gauge shotgun from his cloak and shot the lock to pieces, pushing the door open for Leon "This way, Stranger"

Merchant and Leon later saw something fester and pulse, covering the door that was welded shut, it was orange and purple and looked like thrown up oatmeal with apple bits thrown in.  
>Leon took aim and shot it several times, and all it did was make a foul odor that smelt awful, like a sewer inside another sewer, Leon and Merchant covered their noses, and they both raised their weapons.<p>

Leon, with his custom TMP, and Merchant, with a Matilda, both shot as much as possible into the thing, a few minutes later, Leon threw an incendiary grenade at it and it shriveled up, burning into a cinder and fell onto the ground, a black mess of flesh.

After Mechant sighed "I have a feelin we shoulds done that earlier, Stranger" Leon replied "Yeah really..." and they both entered the door, stepping over the black husk on the way.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be longer i hope, rate and reiew, and watch for the next one!


	4. I hate this place already!

Merchant and Leon were taking a breather and was talked for a small bit on the other side of the door, Merchant was sitting on a table and Leon, a chair, the only light coming from an open window high above.

"So seriously, what was that thing?" Leon asked "No idea, probly some sort of creature, Stranger" Merchant replied

Leon shook his head and rubbed the back of his head while leaning forward in the chair "Well whatever it is, we'll obviously find more of them" Merchant hopped off the table and gave Leon a thumb up "we'll be just fine" he assured Leon. Leon was slightly confused, as anyone should be, so many question buzzed in his head, but instead of staying and thinking about them, he shook them out of his mind, and searched the room, finding only a few TMP rounds in a drawer. "Well we'd better move on, any questions will eventually be answered anyways" Leon opened another door which led to a ladder down into a cellar. Merchant walked into the door and down the ladder, Leon followed, taking a hanging paper lantern, and put it in his attache case. Merchant rolled his left sleeve a bit above his wrist, which had a bangle that was a bright blue, and adorned on it were many round gems, that were a darker blue.

Leon curiously looked at his wrist "What're you doing?" Merchant shrugged "Lookin for problems, Stranger" Leon chuckled "What kind of problems?" Merchant turned around to look at Leon and replied "Just thought I'd be findin myself" He chuckled but stopped chuckling, as the dark blue gems started to glow purple "Get ready" Merchant warned, but it was too late, as a large brown tendril burst out of the wall, only close enough to lightly graze Leon on his chest, making him fall back. Leon reached up to Merchant who helped him up "Shit, what was that? some sort of wet plant thing?" Merchant shrugged but didn't let go of Leon's hand as he ran, who ran along side Merchant. They went down the cavern cellar halls and rooms, until they found a large metal door.  
>Merchant pushed Leon to the side and jumped to the opposite direction as several pylon-sized spikes sped out of the ground at them, putting a hole in the door. as soon as the spikes hit the door, Leon looked behind them, where there was a large, wide, thing with multiple skinny limbs which either ended in a spike or a set of claws, and it's jaw was split up with very sharp teeth, it was also brown with tints or purple. Leon got up and aimed his TMP, but Merchant put his hand on the barrel, pushing it down, Leon could have sworn he smiled aswell, but that was unclear since his coat always left only his eyes to be seen. The abomination chittered and growled, sounding slightly hollow, as it rushed at the duo, but it was too slow, as Merchant had backflipped onto it and punched into it's head and, to Leon's and the creatures horror, he ripped it's brain out, it was a dark purple, and the creature frozed, it's yellow eyes going completely blank.<br>Merchant took out a blue lump of metal and tossed it into the hole, and patched the hole with a bangdage, then jumped to Leon, who laughed mervously, and slowly got up, "so is it dead?" Leon asked

Merchant chuckled "Even better, Stranger!" Merchant snapped his fingers and the creature pounced onto Leon, who screamed like a little girl "AAAAAAHHH! GET IT OFF ME!" but all it was doing was drooling on it and dipping it's head at Leon, as it had no tongue, or anything similar. Merchant whisteled and it jumped off and burrowed into the ground, the hole dssappearing seconds later. Leon looked over to Merchant and asked "what was that all about?"  
>Merchant replied "He's gotta eat, Stranger."<br>Leon shook his head and opened the door, breathing in deeply as he stepped out into the dry air of a windy canyon outpost, walkways made of wood, hanging above a black pit. Merchant sighed "Such memories..." he breathed in again, and sniffed a bit then turned to go down a path. Leon followed and smiled, hands folded behind his head, he breathed in and thought about his orders, which he couldn't remember for some reason, all he got for trying was a headache, which made him rub his forehead.  
>Mad for being betrayed by his own head, Leon saw the door he used two parts of a key to open and asked "how are we going to open that without the key?" Merchant replied "I'm goin to make the key, Stranger" and he clapped his hands. A blue orb coming out of his hands, shining brightly behind Merchant, for a few seconds and then it faded as the orb dissappeared, leaving a key in the shape of a blue hexagon.<br>Leon looked around "where's all the people, or atleast the guys in black? I'm starting to miss them... I guess"  
>Merchant replied "my pet took care of 'em"<br>Merchant put the key into the door and opened it, Leon followed through the door.

They found themselves near a bridge and past it, they saw a shiny, twitching mound of flesh with what looked like large, slimy flower pedals, and in the middle of the whole thing, a smaller tendril reached out, sticking itself into the ground repeatedly, making gross, slurping noises "What the fuck? I hate this place already!" Merchant laughed and slung an arm around Leon's shoulders "Hahahahahaha! Don't worry, Stranger, my pet is takin care of it!"  
>Soon enough, they saw Merchants 'pet' quickly moving around it, dodging it's attacks, and dove for it, but got smacked into the gorge the bridge goes over, growling and yowling in furious rage as it descended into it's own dark hell. Leon looked at Merchant and chuckled sarcasticly "Lets get Gardening!" Merchant nodded and clapped his hands, and quickly created a two-handed claymore which had red runes that glowed, and it had a blue hilt and a white blade, with which he replied "You distract it while i slice it's only lethal part" Leon giggled and took out his TMP and began to shoot it in small bursts, once it's tndril began to burst from the ground, trying to attack and stab him, he dodged each atack, but it tired him greatly, there was something purpleish gray that wasreally sticky, it seemed to cling to his boots only enough to make moving difficult. He aimed at the flesh flower, and held the trigger, until his clip was spent, and paused for a second before resuming, while dodging attacks. Meanwhile Merchant, was slowly trudging into range so he could jump up and slice it's tendril, but it was no easy task, the purplish-gray carpetting was making it even harder to move for Merchant as he had heavy packs to deal with, also not to mention he had boots, instead of Leon who had just normal shoes, ut eventually after Leon had spent a good three more clips, Merchant jumped up onto one of the fleshy petals, and closed his eyes before quickly bounding to another petal opposite him, slashing the tendril in two.<p>

Merchant jumped off as the petals all slumped down, seemingly dead, he landed next to Leon and said "Lets keep going" Leon smiled and walked calmly towards another bridge, while Merchant was busy being sucked hard to the ground, Leon looked back and giggled to himself, and turned back and picked up a surprised Merchant "W-What are you doing?" Leon chuckled warmly while carrying Merchant to the bridge, off the purplish-gray slime, and said "Well i thought it would be nice to help out a fellow comrade" Merchant looked down at the ground, smiling under his coat.  
>Leon put him down and stretched his back and moved on, Merchant followed behind and looked at his bracelet, which was glowing Red, he quickly grabbed leon and threw him back, where a green spike flew at his head, Merchant dodged by tilting himself out of it's way, and looked ahead, seeing a snake-like monster with a large body and blades for hands, which was purple and brown.<br>Merchant smiled and threw his sword at the snake beast, stabbing it through it's shoulder, making it try to burrow into the ground, but since it's arm was practically sliced off it dug into the ground using it's one arm, and slowly went under, Leon got up and ran to it, and kicked it in the head, sending it falling over, taking out his blacktail and shooting it three times in the head and then took Merchants sword out of it's arm and sliced it into three pieces. Leon smiled and walked over to Merchant "that was fun, here's your sword back" Leon patted him on the back and they both got on their way.

They went down on the path and found a couple of men in black, who they greeted with a thrust punch from Merchant, and Leon just simply ripped his arms off, saying afterwards "I always wanted to do that" as an excuse. they went into a tunnel and found some houses, which they cleared of only six black cloaked men, and went to the larger one, and stood on either side of the door, hearing into it, they heard someone say "Son, let me go, I know you don't want to do this" Leon stepped in front of the metal door and kicked it open, they both went through a front hall, then a livingroom, and found a surprisingly high-tech room afterwards, with a large circular pad-like thing, that had a young guy in the center of it, not Luis, but someone else, he had a leather vest, scruffy hair and beard, blue pants and fingerless gloves, aswell as a belt that hung from the right hipto his left thigh, and he was hogtied, but propped up by crates and his knees mostly, at least allowing him that much.  
>Merchant walked up to the entrance of the little room, an electrified fence. there was a man in purple inside, using the control panel near the pad in the small room "shoot anywhere here and you'll always hit him"<br>Leon, out of habit raised his Blacktail at the man in purple and said "whats your name, zealot?" the man looked towards Leon, the face was one covered in worms, no flesh was seen "I am no pathetic zealot, human or no" he went back to the controls "as for my name, you can call me Osmund" he finished with the controls and stepped onto the pad, pulling a nearby lever, he smiled like he usually did at Leon "i enjoyed last time we met, let's hope we never do" and with that Osmund and the man dissappeared in a flash of black light.

Merchant walked to the fence "in order to proceed we need to touch the fence" Leon walked to the fence as well "what will that do?" Merchant looked at him "we'll obviously be at the right place" and he put his head on the fence and was shocked, but fell back unconcious, Leon shrugged and did the same, falling back, dead asleep.

Leon dreamed about three things while he was knocked out.  
>1. Five people; one female, two males, an alien, and a deformed human 2. one of them looked to have strange legs, and another to have wings of bone.<br>3. they were all in the backdrop of a world in flames.

Good or bad? you decide! rate and subscribe and watch for the next chapter.


	5. You Normally Die Once Gibbed

Once Gibbed, You Usually Stay Dead

Merchant woke up in a room, very similar to the last, but it was... Shiny, it glittered as if polished, the room felt a bit drafty, Merchant slowly stood up, rubbing his head, he heard heavy footsteps, like metal smacking against metal, and until Merchant realized where he was, he would rather hide than risk a confontation, with anyone in unfamiliar territory, so he looked around and saw that the room he was in had nothing in it, and was the size of the average bathroom, but he saw a large ptahc of blue on the wall. smiling he ran to it and leaned his back against it, Slowly and quietly, he spoke in a language, that could only resemble elven "Esgal" and the blue wall extended it's colour to engulf him, replacing all of his, and just hwne that happened, a single, lumberring protoss came into the room, through the door that looked like it was made of energy. It simply moved through it, and observed the room, looking around slowly with it's powerful, crimson eyes, but after a few moments it looked right at Merchant, saying "I Know you're there, human" after a few moments, merchant walked forward, the word's effects wearing off, gong back to the normal blue cloak, black boots, and sand backpack. "How'd you know it was me, Stranger?" he smiled under the purple bandana covering his mouth.  
>The Protoss appeared young for her kind, and asked "What is your name human?" which Merchant, chuckled and stretched "Why I'm Merchant of course, Who are you?" She turned to the door and said "My name is Glade Sharpswift, you have been summoned to meet the Executor" and Merchant, not seeing any other choice, followed her when she stepped through the door, her red and yellow zealot armor dissappearing with her.<p>

***meanwhile in the darkest room on earth***

A man sat on a chair, sunglasses, trenchcoat, boots and jeans, all black, skin being pale and a bit white, gloved hands flexed and held eachother in front of a concerned expression "It would seem those Zerg are starting to make things complicated..." He paused and sighed in slight frustration "I want you to sweep the area, kill everything" the man was sitting in front of a large tv screen that also acted to make video calls, and it viewed the Zerg Hive near the Village, but the audio was of a woman, Ada "what about the villagers?" she looked only slightly concerned. the Man, Albert Wesker smiled faintly "Collaterral Damage", "Got it, I will report back once the job is done" and the screen reverted to what it was before the call, an eagle's eye view of the Zerg Hive and the Village, actually of the whole area. A long minute later, the whole screen went very bright as the whole area was bathed in a remote Ion strike. Wesker Smiled and Laughed, he had the power of the gods of thunder at his beck and call, all his enemies, especially Chris Redfield, didn't even stand a chance.

***At that moment, underneath the church***

The entire cave system shook violently, Ashley and Leon jumped from surprise, each holding eachother's hand, but out of nowhere Leon screams like a little schoolgirl, Ashley asking, her ears covered "What was That All About Leon?" She sounded annoyed, and Leon shakily replies "I H-Hear... a... aaaaaaa~" Leon looked at her, a truely horrified look on his face, he looked towards the other side of the cavern and a pale body slowly waddled into view, large, shark-toothed grin and large empty eyes, a regenerator, he saw them on Osmund's island during last round, and they've always been a nightmare of his ever since.  
>It gave off the creepy, and slightly scary, whispering laugh it gave off very frequently, every breath. Leon curled up into a ball, starting to silently sob "no! NO NO NO NO, I'm not supposed to find that this quickly!"<br>Ashley rolled her eyes and sighed, "Give me your kinfe" Leon couldn't hear her, he was in panic-mode at the moment cause of his greatest fear, so she took it from him, and ran at the regenerator, it extended an arm towards her, five feet, but she was prepared and ducked under it and slashed it with the knife, and kept running, once she got to it, she tripped it using her leg in a sweeping motion, and stabbed the back of the neck, or where its neck would be, and using the knife she ripped off one of the arms, and quickly dodged it when it dolphin jumped at her, but just barely. She bent over to catch her breath, and looked at it, the arm she severed, although it had dissappeared, the regenerator's left arm had already come back.  
>The cavern shook, but all of a sudden a hole in the roof openned, showing the surface, and the regenerator was blasted to heaven, hell and all over the walls from the brutality of the ion cannon.<br>Leon got up quickly "no this is even worse, even worse, even worse" and took Ashley by her arm, and practically dragged her through the tunnels, in a pace like a fast walk, he was more calm, but still freaked out.  
>Once he got to a blue door ahead, there was his old enemy and comrade, Krauser, "Hello, Comrade." Leon Spat at him "NOT NOW!" Krauser looked offended "I just greeted my old friend" Leon then declared "Yes, and you want to fight me again as revenge for me killing you, which i'd be asking how you're alive, but i don't care, and i suggest you come with, unless you want to deal with ALOT of regenerators!" Krauser looked curious and asked "How would that be possible?" but then as if on cue, the ground started to tremble, and the sound of thirty or so regenerators laughing could be heard back where the first one was gibbed, Leon looked absolutely horriffied and his legs shook, Krauser catched him before Leon collapsed, who then said "Thanks..." and the three went through the door into the next area, intent on fleeing from the impending wave of gray meat.<p>

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, i lost my other version, which im sure incorporated the zerg Even More, but im much more satisfied with this one, so if you like it, then feel free to tell me via PM, or at my fanmail email:

I explained some colours and appearance things, with the merchant for example, cause some may have either not been familiar with the original merchant from RE4, and also just to remind.  
>Also those who've played Resident Evil 4 enough to get to the first regenerator, it was actually that scary for me, i actually cried, and i stopped playing the game for a good week, and before that i was addicted to it. So scary it should be a fricking Amnesia Monster, no joke. <p>


End file.
